El Juego Del Fuego
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Nanami es la chica nueva de la escuela y el trofeo de un par de amigos. El grupo recordara que si juegas con fuego te quemas.
1. Chapter 1

"**El Juego Del Fuego"**

Por Zury Himura

Corrección por Tennyo Destiny

* * *

><p><strong>Desclimer:<strong> los personajes no son míos, por otro lado la historia lo es.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Su mirada avellana se desvió a la conmoción de estudiantes que se abalanzaban en la entrada del plantel. No entendía por qué en esa escuela tan _prestigiosa,_ las mujeres se comportaban de aquella manera. Se suponía que al inscribirse a ese nuevo ciclo escolar, la administración le había dado muy buenas referencias del alumnado, y verlos actuar de esa manera ponía en duda la cantidad de dinero que su padre había gastado para inscribirla en esa escuela de élite.

Colocó con cuidado y delicadeza, un pasador en su cabello castaño. Era temporada de calor y le ponía los nervios de punta llenar su cabello de sudor al esperar en la fila. Caminó aliviada cuando uno de los profesores comenzó a guiarlos hacia los salones asignados.

Lo cierto era que no conocía a nadie del instituto, así que escuchar las amenas conversaciones de las chicas le hacía sentirse celosa. Ajustó la tira de su portafolio y caminó hacia el salón de matemáticas. El pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes y no pudo evitar sonreír por la cantidad de buenos, pero muy atrevidos comentarios que se hacían acerca de cierto chico de la escuela.

Un tal Tomoe, seguramente era el chico más popular y el más inteligente, según ellas. ¿En qué escuela no había un chico así? Deseado, hermoso, inteligente pero intocable e inaccesible.

Divertida y a la misma vez enojada por la cantidad de rumores de corazones rotos, reseñas históricas y estrepitosas experiencias íntimas que se hablaban sin ningún pudor en ese «_pasillo de la fama»_, apresuró su paso antes de que su consciencia terminara de registrar cada posición posible en un encuentro del _tercer tipo_.

Abrió la puerta de su salón y cruzó las primeras butacas hasta llegar a la parte trasera del aula. Estuvo por sentarse cuando observó dos cabelleras, una pelirroja y otra plateada, sincronizadas con las suaves risas de sus propietarios. Sin prestar atención, pasó de largo a los chicos que se habían apoderado de la última fila, y tomó asiento sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.

—Nos vemos Tomoe, mi clase está a punto de empezar —Escuchó la risueña voz de uno de los individuos.

—Vaya, quien diría que Akura-ou se volvería un estudiante de provecho —ironizó el de cabellera plateada.

—Nah, ni tanto —respondió el pelirrojo entre risas—. ¿Recuerdas ese dicho del gusano y que si amaneces más temprano lo atraparas primero?

Un suave resoplo salió de los delgados labios del de larga cabellera blanquecina, sorprendiendo a la de ojos color chocolate, por lo profunda y varonil que era su voz.

—No sé de qué dicho hablas —respondió Tomoe, enrollando en uno de sus dedos un mechón de su largo cabello—. Pero seguro sé por qué quieres llegar primero.

—Me conoces, viejo —sonrió, chasqueando su lengua y poniéndose de pie—. No caigas tan bajo, Tomoe, no en este, tu primer día de clases.

—No lo haré —le aseguró su amigo—. Preocúpate mejor por ti.

Después de que el hombre de cabello pelirrojo se hubiera retirado del salón, Nanami se dispuso a repasar, ahora con más libertad, cada esquina de su nuevo salón. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando, en el transcurso de su examinación, su mirada se intersectó con un par de pupilas lavandas. El hombre parecía mirarle atentamente, como si hubiera aterrizado de un planeta diferente o como si tuviera algo pegado en la cara.

…_.Algo pegado en la cara…_

Con rapidez, llevó una de sus manos y acarició cada una de sus finas facciones. No había nada… avergonzada, alzó de nuevo su mirada solo para encontrar que el hombre no había perdido interés en su figura.

—Eres nueva —evidenció el chico de la butaca de alado.

—Eh, si… lo soy. Me llamo Nanami Mo…

—No te emociones, no te pregunté tu nombre —la interrumpió con arrogancia en su voz, y sin replicar otra palabra, regresó su atención hacia al frente del salón, donde los demás estudiantes comenzaban a desfilar para tomar sus asientos.

Indignada por la mala actitud del muchacho, empuñó sus manos antes de replicar—. Bien, pues entonces si vienes a la escuela es para aprender y no para estudiar a las mujeres como si no hubiera otra cosa que mirar.

—¿Que has dicho, niña tonta? —replicó molesto por el atrevimiento de la primera mujer que le había contestado de esa forma.

—_Tonta_… no tan tonta como las que estúpidamente han caído contigo… —argumentó Nanami, y sin más sacó su libro de cálculo una vez el maestro de ultimo año de preparatoria hizo su aparición.

Tomoe la miró con furia llameante en sus ojos. Ninguna mujer le había hablado de aquella forma, ni mucho menos en el primer día de clases. Normalmente todas se tendían a sus pies y en su camino, esperando ser recogidas y amadas por él. Pero esa niña se había atrevido a rebatirle su comentario, que aunque no había sido malo, había sido un tanto grosero. Pero esa era su personalidad y su imagen y no dejaría que una mocosa que seguramente nunca en su vida había tenido novio o salido de su casa acabara con lo que con tanto esfuerzo había construido en los últimos años.

* * *

><p>—Hola viejo, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? —preguntó Akura, tirándole un manotazo en la espalda a su malhumorado compañero.<p>

—Nada bien, esta chica… Nanami…. —resopló Tomoe al recordar, removiendo los flequillos plateados de su frente con exasperación—. Tuvimos una discusión en la mañana y durante las siguientes clases me arrojaba miradas repugnantes, haciéndome saber su descontento conmigo.

—¡Qué! —Akura se sobresaltó, quedándose paralizado en su lugar y dejando que su amigo se adelantara. El hecho de que Tomoe recordara el nombre de una mujer en el primer día de clases era tan inusual como la frustración pintada en sus finas facciones—. ¿Quién es la chica que se ha atrevido a desvalorarte de esa forma?

—Esa chica perdida y despistada que está por allá —señaló Tomoe a la muchacha que se debatía entre subirse o no al autobús.

—M…, ya veo. Es una chica muy guapa —confirmó, Akura—. Seguramente quisiste conquistarla y no se dejó.

—Por favor, yo solo la miré —Tomoe se cruzó de brazos, dejando escapar su respuesta en un susurro oscuro—. Ella quiso presentarse y no la dejé, de ahí la chica se arrebató totalmente.

—Ummm ... ¿qué te parece si hacemos nuestra apuesta anual…? —propuso Akura, divertido.

—Tienes que explicarme de que hablas ya que tú y yo siempre, apostamos todo.

El de cabello pelirrojo sonrió con malicia—. Te explicaré…

* * *

><p>Nanami no sabía si era prudente subirse al autobús y viajar a su casa, sin esperar al chofer o esperarlo y arriesgarse a ser analizada a su totalidad por el par de tontos que la observaban. Sí, los había visto. Se había debatido con la posibilidad de irse en el autobús, pero al darse cuenta de que era vigilada por aquel par, había cancelado sus planes. No quería que Tomoe supiera nada sobre ella, ya que durante todo el día le había mirado con inferioridad, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.<p>

Ella no era de esas chicas que se apresuraba en juzgar a una persona, pero por lo que había escuchado de él le hacia erizar hasta el último cabello de su nuca. No sólo por la tremenda reputación de casanova que tenía, sino que también por la sucia actitud con la que la había tratado. Aquello le hacía imaginarse el desprecio que había sentido contra todas aquellas chicas que lo habían alabado y adorado en el corredor.

Después de haber sido asechada por el zorro de la escuela, -sí, así le había nombrado- el pelirrojo amigo suyo había llegado. Si no se equivocaba él era Akura-ou, un chico igual o peor que el mismo Tomoe. Solo se llevaba a las chicas a la cama sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, y sin la más mínima consideración hablaba de su desempeño a sus espaldas con otros chicos del instituto. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Había escuchado la faena entera de Akura durante el receso y lo peor era que el muy idiota no había omitido nombres ni apellidos, haciendo para su víctima algo más vergonzoso.

De esa manera y sin más ánimos de permanecer en el mismo estacionamiento que aquellos, los miró con recelo y reprobación. Se echó la mochila al hombro y dio media vuelta al ver la cara de asombro de ambos hombres al recibir su mirada retadora.

… _Retadora…._

Sí, eso era. Ella no se dejaría amedrentar por aquel par y ayudaría a las chicas tontas a no caer más en sus juegos. Nadie podría contra… Nanami Mo…

—Señorita, ya estoy aquí, disculpe por mi tardanza —se presentó el chofer, interrumpiendo su discurso mientras abría la puerta del pasajero.

_«Ni siquiera el chofer la dejaba terminar…»_

El puño que Nanami había alzado hacia el cielo durante su declaración de guerra, bajó lentamente y esperó que aquel signo de poder reprimido hubiera huido de la visibilidad de sus nuevos enemigos: Akura-ou y Tomoe.

—Tonta, —maldijo Tomoe después de recibir la férrea mirada de la joven de cabellera castaña.

—Olvídalo, viejo… —Akura se acercó y abrazó a su amigo por los hombros—. Hagamos nuestra apuesta más interesante de este año.

—Te escucho —aceptó el de ojos lavanda, colocando su suéter en uno de sus hombros.

—Veamos quien se queda con la nueva —propuso Akura con una sonrisa, mirando la cara de susto de su amigo—. Apostemos a Nanami.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Este fic será de capítulos más cortitos así me será más fácil actualizar. Espero que les guste mi nueva propuesta y ya que ando por aquí me pondré a terminar el capítulo del otro fic. Gracias de antemano y no olviden comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

**—El Juego del Fuego—**

**Por Zury Himura**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> los personajes no son mios, por otra parte la trama de este fic los es.

**Gracias** por sus reviews!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

**I**

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? —Se escandalizó el de cabello plateado al escuchar las locas ocurrencias de su amigo de la infancia—. Podemos apostar muchas cosas pero menos a una persona… Prefiero seguir mirándola raro hasta que me diga que fue una idiota y me pida perdón… sí, prefiero eso a utilizarla como mera distracción.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír—. Vamos viejo, ¡no puedes estar hablando enserio! Esa chica es solo una imprudente que necesita una lección. Ya sabes: apostamos, la enamoramos y luego cuando el juego sea aburrido le decimos la verdad. Después de eso no tendrá cara para volver a mirarte.

Tomoe tomó su portafolio bajo su brazo y se echó a caminar—. Olvídalo... Además ni siquiera creo que sea atractiva, no vale la pena la perdida de mi preciado tiempo —terminó de decir antes de abordar el lujoso carro negro que se había estacionado junto a ellos y despedirse ondeando su mano en el aire.

Akura ocultó sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar después de corresponder a la despedida—. Eres un tonto, Tomoe. No es atractiva pero es el primer nombre de mujer que me puedes recitar con firmeza en un primer día de escuela desde que te conocí… Creo que solo necesito esperar —se repitió antes de comenzar a silbar y seguir su camino hacia un grupo de chicas que esperaba por él.

Tomoe miró hacia la carretera, su amigo era un tonto. Por mucho que odiara a aquella mujer sería incapaz de jugar de esa forma con la vida de un ser humano, y no por consideración a ella… ¡nada de eso! Sino que su reputación estaba en juego; él solo salía con las chicas más hermosas y las más vanidosas de la escuela. No como esa supuesta Nanami, que ni femenina era como para soltar su cabello en el primer día de escuela.

Era bonita, lo aceptaba pero… ¡pero que estaba diciendo! La chica era simpática de milagro y seguro le hacía falta uno que otro retoque para lograr llamar su atención. Él no podía apostar _eso_… ¿que tal y ese _eso_ terminaba haciéndole caso? Se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo ¿Cómo se la sacaría de encima después? No quería quedar con ella solo por consideración, no después de la forma en la que lo había tratado. Así que no lo haría, no se sacrificaría solo por bajar a la castaña de la nube de orgullo donde flotaba.

Más sereno y dispuesto a dejar el asunto por la paz, sacó su libro de literatura y comenzó a repasar algunos textos en un idioma extranjero que tenía que memorizar para una de sus clases.

—I am a pencil….

Estúpida Nanami…

**II**

—¡Achu! —Nanami depositó la toalla de papel que había utilizado para cubrir su boca en la basura—. Seguramente alguien está hablando mal de mí… —se repitió al subir las escaleras.

… _Alguien._

No, era imposible, su mente había divagado inconscientemente hacia al rostro del dueño de ciertos ojos lavanda, quien a decir verdad solo le faltaba cola y orejas para hacerle honor a su nuevo apodo… el zorro, Tomoe. Así que sacudió su cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos oscuros y desgastantes de su mente para enfocarse en la conversación que entablaba con su prima por teléfono.

—Sí, sí, te escucho. Es solo que divagué en lo que fue mi día —replicó la castaña al verse cuestionada por la voz en el auricular.

—¡¿De nuevo?! Prima, parece que ese zorro de verdad marco tu día —se mofó la chica entre risas. Y es que era la cuarta vez durante su conversación que el tema volvía a surgir. No era que le molestara, pero sin duda estaba exasperada con la actitud de negación de su familiar.

—¡No es eso, Amy! Ya te dije que el chico fue un grosero y que para nada llamó mi atención… Es guapo pero ¡hey! Eso no le quita lo promiscuo y mal educado. Así que dudo que una buena mujer se fije en él, ojala que cuando crezca se case con una arpía, que juegue con él y que le rompa el corazón… y ¿por qué no…? de paso que y salude a su amigo Akura de mi parte y le ponga el cuerno también a él —deseó la chica entrando a su casa con pasos agigantados.

—¿Akura? ¿El pelirrojo don juan del que me dijiste solo minutos atrás…? Y… ¿él por qué si no te hizo nada, Nanami? —evidencio la más joven, sonando un poco sorprendida por los deseos tenebrosos y malévolos de su prima.

—Bueno la verdad lo vi mirándome raro en la salida, no sé si me equivoco pero me miraba con atención, perturbadoramente penetrante y con una sonrisa…. Me miraba como si me estuviera… emmm… no sé cómo decirlo pero emmm… —titubeó la de ojos color almendra. No sabía cómo explicarle a la joven sin ser tan específica, no quería pervertir a la pobre.

—Ya dilo, Nanami. Te miraba como si le gustaras…

¡AH! Sí, lo ponía, de esa forma era más fácil explicarle después de todo—. ¡Exacto, Amy! ¿Y sabes? a decir verdad… no, nada… ¡Olvídalo! Bueno tengo que irme porque tengo que estudiar la guía de este semestre.

La joven de cabello castaño colocó su celular en su buro después de despedirse de su prima y sacar el libro de idiomas de su mochila. Tenía que estudiar su materia favorita y después de eso idear una forma de ignorar a ese par de tontos… sobre todo a….

—This is a pencil.

**III**

—¡Tomoe! Me voy viejo, nos vemos después… —Akura se despidió de su amigo antes de retirarse hacia su salón. Había dejado un par de cosillas por ahí solo para distraer a su amigo un rato y convencerlo de que la apuesta seria lo mejor. Solo esperaba que su compañera de clases tuviera el carácter bien puesto para lidiar con ellas.

Tomoe alzó el dedo índice, correspondiendo a las llamativas señas de despedida de su amigo antes de salir. El hombre era un loco, inadaptado social, cruel, egoísta y muchas veces jugaba sucio… pero no podía negar que a través de los años se había vuelto el único amigo verdadero que había tenido. Era más que eso… él era como su hermano.

Estaba tan ocupado conmemorando y sonriendo sobre algunas travesías que habían pasado juntos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su _amiga_ había llegado y tomado asiento.

Nanami arrojó su portafolio por un lado de la butaca enfocándose solo en la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo que el tonto de su compañero de clases tenía en el rostro. ¿Por qué sonreía como idiota? Hizo un mohín de disgusto imitándolo y procedió a sentarse. En seguida, sus ojos se dilataron al sentir la parte trasera de su falda llenarse de un líquido caliente al apoyar su retaguardia contra la madera. ¡No podía ser! No era _ese_ día del mes… ¿o sí?

El de cabello de plata salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una fría, acusatoria y penetrante mirada sobre él. Así que se giró lentamente para encararse con la dueña de aquellas malas vibraciones, se preguntaba que le pasaba a la niña como para mirarlo con tanto odio e ira. Sus ojos lavandas se posaron en el yogurt blanco con pedazos de fruta que resbalaban a lo largo de la falda de Nanami. Sus ojos lavandas recorrieron el cuerpo femenino hasta posarse con aquellos ojos avellana que lo miraban con furia.

¡Oh, no! Por la forma en la que lo escrutaba seguramente la muy tonta pensaba que el había ocasionado el incidente…. Con rapidez, se puso de pie, extrajo un pañuelo dentro de su portafolio y se lo ofreció para lavar sus manos en aquel asunto. No quería ser culpado por dichos actos inmaduros y ni mucho menos sin ser de su autoría.

¡Ahora entendía! Al entrar al salón el muy idiota había estado sonriendo sin sentido. Había odiado y repudiado esa sonrisa, tanto que debió de haberse imaginado que algo escondía. Ese algo era justamente la inmadura broma que le había jugando. Había sonreído anticipadamente y ahora que había caído solo quería burlarse de ella, ofreciéndole con ironía su estúpido pañuelo que seguro lo había usado durante un refriado.

Regalándole una última mirada de odio, tomó su portafolio y salió del cuarto ignorando los llamados de su joven compañero. No quería nada que ver con él, era un tonto inmaduro que se divertía al humillar a los demás. Una vez fuera, golpeó la puerta con rabia… ¡se las pagaría! ¡Juraba que se las pagaría!

Respiró profundo al ver la puerta del baño en su rango de visión. Aceleró sus pasos tratando de borrar de su cabeza los comentarios de los alumnos en el corredor que se bofaban de su situación. Nerviosa, estuvo por abrir la puerta del baño cuando una fina mano se posó sobre la suya.

—Déjame ayudarte —le pidió el joven de mechones rojizos extendiéndole una toalla de deportes—. Te vi desde lejos y escuché lo que se murmuraba, así que fui por esto rápidamente.

Nanami amarró rápidamente su largo cabello en una coleta baja y cogió la toalla antes de realizar una reverencia en agradecimiento.

—Espera, no puedes entrar ahí… —le advirtió Akura al verla insistir con la puerta del baño—. Las demás te verán y no dejaran de comentar lo sucedido durante todo el año escolar.

—Es verdad —replicó la de la coleta, así eran de inmaduros en esa escuela. Con la mirada afligida le pasó por un lado al que le había ayudado y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de su salón.

—¿Hacia dónde vas? —preguntó el interesado. Ella era una chica demasiado orgullosa, lo podía leer en su rostro, pero si quería tener una ventaja sobre Tomoe, tenía que comenzar jugando bien sus cartas y ganarle terreno.

—El gimnasio de la escuela, no hay nadie ahí y los vestidores ahora están vacíos… —le respondió ella sin dejar de caminar. Estaba molesta con ella misma por haber sido tan ingenua y por haber bajado su guardia, pero estaba más irritada por el hecho de recibir ayuda de la persona de la cual había estado hablando mal solo un día antes—. ¿Me acompañas? —Le invitó.

Akura reaccionó favorablemente, se acercó a ella y cogió su portafolio, ayudándola hasta llegar a los vestidores del gimnasio. Esperó algunos minutos antes de verla salir vestida con los pantaloncillos de deportes. Asintió confortándola y haciéndola sentirse bien con su nueva apariencia y comenzó a caminar junto con ella.

—¿Me contras que pasó? —dijo él fingiendo preocupación. Muy bien sabía lo que había pasado, él lo había ocasionado consiente de consecuencias que aquello tendría. Quería hacer enojar a Tomoe y entonces… hasta ese entonces él aceptaría jugar con él.

—Tu amigo despertó esta mañana y se levantó con ganas de hacerle la vida imposible a alguien… y ese alguien fui yo —pronunció ella con cólera al recordar la estúpida sonrisa despreocupada que el otro portaba al verla entrar al salón en esa mañana.

—Oh, Tomoe es así… él no parará hasta que se aburra de su nueva «_distracción»_ —comentó el joven metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, casi como si reflexionara sobre el asunto—. No aprenderá hasta que alguien le dé su merecido.

Nanami lo miró sospechosa al escucharlo expresarse del que pensaba era su mejor amigo—. Vaya, es una sorpresa escucharte hablar de esa forma. Creí que eran _amantes_ —pronunció con sorna.

Akura se echó a reír—. Y somos amigos, no me malinterpretes, pero un amigo también tiene que apuntar los defectos de los demás… no solo las cosas buenas. He hablado con Tomoe sobre su actitud y no eres la primera chica con la que se comporta de esa forma tan irracional.

—¿Ah, no? —Nanami apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño. Tal vez ya era hora que alguien le mostrara que el karma, la mayoría de las veces, sabía muy mal.

—Él solo es un tonto que se la pasa alabando su largo cabello, ya sabes es muy vanidoso y no se fija en los sentimientos de los demás —pronunció Akura, asintiendo al notar el efecto deseado en la cara de Nanami.

Ella no caería tan bajo, ni la información de su más baja debilidad podría animarla para cobrar venganza. Prefería aniquilarlo al final del curso y con sus propias calificaciones y esfuerzo.

No haría nada, al menos eso se había prometido hasta ese momento…

**IV**

—No sé por qué has querido que nos sentemos hasta acá el día de hoy, Akura —protestó el de cabellera plateada al ver que su mesa se encontraba junto al baño de las mujeres.

—Ni yo lo sé —confesó el joven riendo antes de morder su emparedado de queso—. Tal vez quiero ver a las chicas más de cerca.

Tomoe frunció el ceño disgustado—. ¿Del baño? ¿Quieres verlas salir del baño? —negó, cogiendo nuevamente su charola de comida y poniéndose de pie en busca de un nuevo lugar. Estaba convencido que su amigo cogería a cualquier mujer sin importar la condición, y aunque eran mejores amigos él tenía otras formas de conquista que diferían en su totalidad a las de él.

Akura alzó rápidamente el dedo haciendo señas disimuladas a alguien que había salido del baño sin que su amigo lo avistara. Después de haberse comunicado exitosamente con una de sus amigas, siguió comiendo y esperó a que su ya conocida víctima hiciera su aparición.

Nanami terminó de lavar y exprimir la toalla que Akura le había ofrecido, y contenta con el resultado de su limpieza se dispuso a salir del baño, donde se encontraría con él para devolverle el pedazo de tela limpio. Animada, cogió la prenda con olor a su jabón de manos y abrió la puerta. Al abrirla el grupo de jóvenes que esperaba pacientemente fuera, se desvaneció como por obra de magia, arrojando hacia su cabeza un contenedor vacío.

Nanami se llevó una mano hacia su cabeza y sobó la parte donde la botella la había golpeado, trató de encontrar al causante de aquel ataque pero no fue capaz de identificar a nadie. Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo donde avistó la botella de pegamento que le habían arrojado. Flexionó sus rodillas y cogió el contenedor, estudiándolo con curiosidad. Era un pegamento que secaba fácilmente, sin interés y sin ningún propósito para conservarlo, caminó hasta llegar al bote de basura. Estuvo por depositarlo ahí cuando unos finos dedos encerraron con fuerza su muñeca. Alzó la vista enfurecida hacia la persona que la sujetaba sin piedad.

—¡Tú…! —pronunció Tomoe con su voz encendida.

Nanami lo miró ceñuda y se zafó de su agarre. Alzó su barbilla y colocó sus manos sobre su cadera, retadoramente—. Sí, yo…. ¿Y qué?

—¡¿No pudiste dejarlo pasar?! —dijo el de ojos lavanda con furia en sus ojos—. Tenías que actuar de la misma forma inmadura como lo hicieron contigo…

La mirada avellana de la joven se suavizo al entender lo que Tomoe hablaba. Su cabello estaba repleto del pegamento que ahora ella sujetaba en sus manos. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza renegando de su participación en dicho atentado.

—¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Yo no fui! —confesó la castaña arrojando el contenedor vacío a la basura—. Sería incapaz… además seguramente no soy la única que te odia —pronunció con desdén al recordar las palabras de Akura horas atrás.

—Tú… eres la única con la que he entrado en conflicto —la señaló sin importar los pares de miradas que se juntaban a su alrededor—. Eres la única tonta que actuaría de esa forma imparcial al no encontrar a nadie a quien culpar por la broma que te jugaron. Pero tienes razón, tú también te lo tenías bien merecido —añadió antes de girar y salir de la cafetería seguido por su amigo Akura.

—Vaya, esa Nanami sí que sabe responder de forma ruda —argumentó el pelirrojo conteniendo las risas que estaba por soltar al ver el largo cabello de Tomoe arruinado—. Y, ahora… ¿qué harás?

Tomoe paró en seco y le miró de reojo. Llevó el dorso de su mano despejando su mejilla de sus largas hebras plateadas y sonrió de medio lado—. Por ahora iré a cortar este desastre —replicó refiriéndose a su cabello—. Pero después tú y yo, querido amigo —Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su compañero—. Tenemos una apuesta que acordar.

—¿Estás seguro? —sonrió Akura.

—Lo estoy —concedió el de ojos lavanda—. Juguemos con Nanami Momozomo hasta que nos cansemos…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong> Por fin termine el semestre! Yay! Por eso me habia tardado en actualizar. En fin, gracias por apoyar este fic y mi otra historia en este fandom. Aprecio cada uno de sus reviews y opiniones.

Por otro lado me gustaría agradecer a la creadora de este hermosa manga, la cual ha escuchado sobre mi historia por boca de uno de sus conocidos y administrador de un fanpage llena de información valiosa y validable sobre la serie, quien le ha resumido mi pasado capitulo en su propio idioma. Gracias, significa mucho para mí. Tambien, si quieren saber sobre esta página y tener la oportunidad de conocer más sobre el creador de Kamisama pueden buscarme en Wordy Wings Translation, el fansub donde trabajo traduciendo los capítulos más recientes de Kamisama Hajimemashita al idioma latino, y con gusto los redirigiré a esta página que vale la pena visitar.

P.S Happy thanks giving!


End file.
